Bonne Année sous ce Ciel Etoilé
by Shali-83
Summary: [One Shot Cross Over] Nuit du Nouvel An...8 personnes qui ne sont pas censées se retrouver ensemble...magnifique résumé T.T


Bonne Année sous ce Ciel Etoilé…

**Première Catégorie**

**Thème du Nouvel An**

**Troisième sujet**

« Nuit du Nouvel An : Huit personnes que rien ne destine à se retrouver ensemble, sont, malgré elles, obligées de passer cette nuit du 31 décembre coincés dans un des chalets (haut de gamme, il va de soi) de Quatre dans la montagne à cause d'une avalanche. A vous de voir comment risque de se dérouler cette soirée. »

**Auteur : Shalimar**

**Source : _Gundam Wing_ et _Angel Sanctuary_**

**Genre : Cross Over, One Shot, Yaoi, un peu de vulgaire, OOC (beaucoup)**

**Couples : 03+Raziel, 05+Mikael, 02+Uriel et 01+04 (et tout réciproque)**

**Disclamers**** : les personnages de _Gundam Wing_ ne sont pas à moi mais à Sunrise…**

**Ceux de _Angel Sanctuary_ ne sont pas à moi également mais à Yuki Kaori…**

**Et Harahel n'est pas à moi puisque je tire le nom d'un dictionnaire mythologique sur les Saints et les Anges…utile pour le fic…**

**Les * * * sont des coupures correspondant à des changements de lieu et/ou de temps…enfin, le lieu c'est toujours le chalet mais c'est la pièce qui change.**

**Participation au concours « Gundam Wing » avec le groupe « Gundam Girls ».**

**Eh bien que dire si ce n'est bonne lecture…**

**Shalimar******

**#^__^#**

* * * * * * *

En cette année de 197 AC, Quatre Raberba Winner avait invité ses amis à venir passer une semaine dans son chalet situé sur le mont Cervin, en Suisse. Ils étaient donc à près de 4 478 mètres d'altitude pour la semaine du Nouvel An.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le petit refuge de la station de ski, il devait bien être 17 heures. Le ciel était gris et une petite brise soulevait la poudreuse.

Duo avait voulu imiter Trowa pour un magnifique arrêt avec skis en parallèle mais ce que récolta l'Américain fut une belle chute avec les skis croisés. Quatre se mit à rire en relevant ses lunettes, faisant voler un peu de neige.

Wufei arriva à ce moment précis et, peu encore à l'aise sur ses skis, il glissa sur Duo et s'étala à côté de lui. Quatre ne put retenir un fou rire…

Heero se plaça à côté du petit blond et passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant. Mon dieu que cela allait être dur…voilà ce qui résumait parfaitement la pensée du Japonais.

Trowa déchaussa et alla aider la boule humaine construite par Wufei et Duo. Le Français attrapa le bras du natté et ce dernier se dégagea des jambes du Chinois. Wufei hurlait comme quoi Duo n'était qu'un crétin et que les crétins n'avaient pas leur place sur une piste de ski.

- Et toi !!! se moqua le natté. Tu te crois malin avec tes skis même pas droits !!!!

- Au moins, je me vautre pas toutes les cinq minutes !!! lança l'Asiatique.

- On devrait rentrer, fit Quatre en scrutant le ciel.

- Qu'y a-t-il, _tenshi_? demanda Heero en passant une main dans la chevelure blonde de son amant.

- Le temps tourne, déclara le blond en prenant la main de Heero. Et si ça tourne vraiment, on aura l'air idiot si on reste ici dans le froid.

Chacun acquiesça et, à part Trowa, déchaussa ses skis. Ils entrèrent dans le refuge et laissèrent skis et chaussures au responsable, comme à chaque fois. Puis ils prirent la jeep pour retourner au chaud, dans le chalet de Quatre.

* * *

Trowa gara la jeep juste sous le préau du chalet, devant l'entrée. Duo fut le premier à sortir et se diriger vers la grande porte en chêne.

La bâtisse était faite en pin, un bois clair mais qui, une fois verni, prenait une couleur de miel. Par endroit, il y avait de la pierre mais juste pour faire mur porteur. Le toit était recouvert d'ardoise, comme à l'ancienne. Sous son extérieur classique, le petit nid douillé était tout de même bien moderne.

Le chalet était immense…enfin selon les critères de l'Américain. Il y avait quatre chambres avec salle de bain, un grand salon, une cuisine, une petite bibliothèque et un débarra. Le plancher de la maison était un chauffage au sol, laissant une sensation de bien-être aux occupants. Il n'y avait personne avec les cinq jeunes hommes, aucun domestique…

C'était la règle dans ce chalet lorsqu'ils venaient : ils devaient se débrouiller seuls.

Duo courut dans le grand salon et commença à enlever sa doudoune et défaire un peu sa salopette de ski. Trowa avait entrepris de raviver les braises et de remettre des bûches dans la cheminée située au centre du salon.

Pendant ce temps, Heero ramassait les habits avec Wufei pour aller les mettre à sécher. Quatre était parti faire thé, café et chocolat chauds pour se réchauffer. Lorsqu'il revint, le salon était ampli d'une tiédeur apaisante et ses amis étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé et les fauteuils…sauf Duo.

- Où est Duo ? demanda Quatre en posant son plateau sur la table basse.

- SALE TIGNASSE !!!!!!!!!! brailla une voix bien connue.

Wufei, Heero et Trowa avaient levé l'index pour désigner l'étage. Quatre soupira et, après un petit sourire, monta voir l'Américain qui devait encore se battre avec ses cheveux.

- Qu'as-tu offert à Quatre pour Noël ? demanda Trowa en levant les yeux vers Heero.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit le Japonais en attrapant une tasse de café.

- Allez, Yuy, tu peux bien nous dire, rétorqua Wufei en prenant la sienne. Ca fait un peu plus d'an que vous êtes ensembles…

Heero désigna alors le porte-manteau où se trouvaient un manteau et l'écharpe de Quatre.

- Une écharpe ? s'interrogea Wufei.

- Il perd toujours la sienne, répondit doucement Heero. Je lui en ai donc offerte une nouvelle et s'il la perd, je le tue !!! finit-il en souriant.

- En effet, déclara Trowa en riant. Il ne risque pas d'oublier, vu comme ça !!!

Ça faisait plus d'un an que les deux étaient ensembles, s'étant trouvés un amour commun juste après le coup de force de Marimaia…même si déjà avant, pendant la guerre contre Oz…les deux étaient déjà proches.

Heero posa alors son regard sur la petite écharpe bleu pastel. Quatre avait toujours tendance à ne plus savoir où il mettait les siennes et il piquait toujours celles de Heero. Le Japonais, alors qu'il se promenait dans la grande rue commerciale de L4, avait flashé sur cette petite laine bleu. Il avait vu Quatre avec et ça lui avait suffi…

Et le jour où il la lui avait offerte…certes il avait eu peur de passer pour un crétin…Quatre avait eu un regard brillant de joie. Il avait tout de suite mis l'écharpe autour de son cou et ne voulait plus la quitter…c'était l'écharpe que Heero lui avait offerte…

- Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, fit remarquer Quatre en descendant le grand escalier suivi de Duo.

- En tout cas, continua l'Américain en allant s'affaler sur le canapé. On a bien fait de suivre ton conseil…

- Quatre Petite Heidi !!! sourit Trowa alors que ledit Petite Heidi passait au rouge crevette.

Tous se mirent à rire alors que Quatre alla se cacher derrière son amant. Heero leva la main et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Soudain, ils entendirent un craquement. Quatre et Wufei se précipitèrent vers la grande baie vitrée…C'était un vieux sapin qui venait de se déraciner à cause du vent. La vraie tempête…

Quatre se retourna et vit Duo se renfoncer dans sa fauteuil avec sa tasse de chocolat bien fumante. Mais le regard du petit blond se plissa légèrement…

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Heero en se levant.

- Je vais chercher des gâteaux, répondit Quatre en l'embrassant tendrement. Restez-là, je reviens.

- Alors oublie pas ceux avec le chocolat recouvert de noisettes !!!! brailla Duo.

Quatre sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il pénétra dans la pièce sombre, referma la porte et alluma enfin la lumière. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et son front se plissa légèrement…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? fit-il un peu en colère.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà près de dix minutes que Quatre était parti chercher ses gâteaux et l'Américain en avait assez d'attendre. Il se leva. Les autres continuèrent leurs conversation sur le temps qui était devenu tempête.

- Eh !!! Qua-chou !!! brailla le natté en entrant en trombe dans la cuisine. Tu les fabriques ou quoi ces gâ-teaux…

- Duo ? fit Quatre surpris de le voir.

Mais ce qui surprit encore plus le petit blond fut la réaction suivante de Duo…à savoir une crise de fou rire…

- Quatre !!!!! riait Duo à s'en faire exploser le ventre. C'est qui ces types !!!! Ils ont pas l'air fin avec, dit-il mais il coupa sa phrase en repartant dans un fou rire.

- Duo, railla Quatre. S'il te plaît…

- Mais ils sont trop drôles !!!!! brailla le natté.

- C'est qui cet abruti ? demanda une des personnes près de Quatre.

Mais la situation se compliqua lorsque, alertés par le boucan de Duo, Trowa, Heero et Wufei débarquèrent dans la pièce. Les mots restèrent en suspens, au bout de leurs lèvres alors que leurs yeux s'écarquillaient…

- Ben voilà…on a tout gagné…, soupira Quatre en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- C'est qui ? demanda le même type que tout à l'heure.

- On peut passer dans le salon, proposa le petit blond avec nervosité.

Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à s'installer dans le salon. Duo essayait vainement de taire son fou rire mais chaque fois qu'il regardait les nouveaux venus, il se remettait à rire.

- Quatre, qui est-ce ? demanda Heero en fixant son amant.

- Des amis…, marmonna le petit blond.

- Tu peux leur dire de virer leurs plumes !!! brailla Duo. On dirait des pigeons !!!! Noël c'est passé !!!!!!

- Fais-le taire, Harahel ou c'est moi qui le fait !!! commença à s'emporter le type.

- Mikael, fit Quatre en le regardant. Commence pas tu veux…Et TOI !!! TU LA BOUCLES !!!! gueula Quatre en faisant hoqueter Duo qui s'arrêta net.

Le petit blond se leva tout en se massant les tempes. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et il sentait bien le regard des sept personnes derrière lui…Il se tourna vers eux…

- Vous êtes là pour quoi, exactement ? demanda-t-il.

- Raziel et moi voudrions que tu reviennes avec nous dans l'Atsilouth, répondit un homme plutôt grand avec la peau mate. Depuis la fin du conflit Ciel/Enfers, nous essayions de retrouver une certaine stabilité mais on a besoin de toi, Harahel…

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Zuhiel ? s'étonna Quatre.

- Il a été tué…par…, commença le dénommé Raziel.

- Mon frère, termina sans autre mesure Mikael.

Quatre les regarda et tourna son regard vers ses quatre amis. Ces derniers semblaient à cent lieux de tout comprendre…Mais un problème à la fois…

- Et toi ? Tu es là pourquoi ? demanda alors Quatre à Mikael qui se grattait sa chevelure couleur rubis.

- Ben…j'm'ennuie depuis que Raphael est dans son cercueil cryogénique, commença-t-il par dire. Alors je suis là.

- Bon…okay…, fit Quatre en se remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées. Vous êtes là parce que vous n'êtes pas capables de remettre la République sur pieds.

- Oui, répondit nerveusement le grand mate.

- Par pitié !!! lança Quatre. J'avais demandé à ce que l'on me laisse tranquille !!!! J'en ai assez de Là-Haut !!! J'ai une vie maintenant ICI !!!! finit-il en se laissant tomber par terre. Et vous venez de tout gâcher !!!! Uriel…je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance.

- Je suis désolé, Harahel, murmura ledit Uriel.

Ce dernier baissa ses magnifiques yeux verts par terre. Sa longue chevelure brune glissa sur le devant de son visage. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir déranger son ami exilé volontairement sur Terre…Mais la situation était telle qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'aller trouver son bon conseil.

- C'est qui Harahel ? demanda alors Duo.

- Et vous ? demanda Wufei en fixant les trois hommes.

- Ils ne savent pas ? s'étonna Raziel en plongeant ses aigues-marines dans les yeux de Quatre.

- Bien sûr que non !!! s'emporta alors Quatre. On est sur Assiah et le Monde Céleste est une mythe ici !!!!! lança le petit blond consterné.

C'est alors qu'il sentit la main chaude de Heero sur son épaule. Le petit blond leva les yeux vers son amant. Il n'y avait pas de reproches…juste un peu de…tristesse…Quatre savait pourquoi…il ne lui avait jamais rien dit…

- Comment vous dire ça…, commença Quatre en s'asseyant à côté de Heero. Je…euh…mon vrai nom est Harahel…je suis un…Archange, lâcha-t-il avec nervosité. Voici Uriel, l'Archange de la Terre, Mikael l'Archange du Feu et voilà Raziel…nouveau Maître des Trônes…

- Euh…Quatre…, commença par dire Duo. Tu veux dire que tu es un Ange ? Un Ange comme un…Ange !!!!

- Ben…, marmonna le blond en couinant presque. Oui…

- Alors ça…, fit Trowa en haussant les sourcils.

- Harahel ? dit Uriel d'une voix douce. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Ma vie est ici, Uriel, répondit le petit blond avec un grand sourire. Ceux que j'aime sont ici et celui que j'aime également…Retournez à Atsilouth sans moi et

- Ben c'est mal barré, le coupa net Mikael.

- Hn ? firent la plupart des présents.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Raziel. C'est pas une tempête dehors !!!! dit-il en regardant par derrière la baie..

- On ne pourra pas repartir, déclara Uriel en se levant. Les passages doivent être fermés à cause de la tempête et

- Si qu'en bien même vous essayez de trouver un chemin, fit Quatre. Vous ne saurez pas où vous allez atterrir…

- Quatre ? murmura Heero en regardant son amant plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Ils peuvent rester, on a suffisamment de places.

Le petit blond tourna son regard vers lui puis vers les autres. Cela ne semblait déranger personne mais le doute planait tout de même…Il faudrait davantage d'explications.

- D'accord, vous restez, fit Quatre en se levant. Mais dès que la Tour aux Portes rouvre, vous partez et sans moi !!! dit-il catégoriquement.

- D'accord, se résigna à dire Uriel.

- Heero, fit Quatre en se tournant vers son amant. Je…

- Il faudra parler de tout ça, répondit le Japonais en se levant. Bonne nuit.

Chacun se regarda dans le blanc des yeux…comment faire pour la répartition des chambres ? Ils étaient huit et il y avait quatre chambres…Heero et Quatre partageaient la même donc ça faisait trois chambres pour six…

- Y'a pas moyen, s'énerva Mikael. Que je dorme avec l'un d'eux !!!!

- Mais de quoi il se mêle !!!! s'emporta Wufei. Qui t'as dit que tu dormirais avec nous ?!!!

- Ça va pas commencer !!! fit Quatre. Bon, fit-il calmement. Duo ? Trowa ? Ca vous dérange pas de…

- Tant qu'il ne saute pas sur mon lit en criant comme un demeuré, se résigna le Français en souriant légèrement.

- Maieuuuuh !!!! pleura faussement l'Américain sous le regard amusé d'Uriel.

- Uriel ? Raziel ?

- Pas de problèmes, répondit le jeune homme à la chevelure de miel.

- Wu-

- Seul !!! Je dors SEUL !!! râla le Chinois en montant les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans SA chambre.

- Et moi ? demanda Mikael.

- Il reste le canapé…, sourit Quatre en se crispant un peu.

- T'fassons, j'vais pas dormir !!! bouda l'Ange de Feu.

Uriel et Quatre soupirèrent…puis finalement, tout le monde alla se coucher. La nuit promettait d'être très longue…et avec cette tempête…le Nouvel An allait être plutôt original cette année…

* * *

Quatre fut le premier à se lever.

La veille, après la distribution des chambres, il avait rejoint Heero dans la leur. Là, le Japonais était assis en tailleur sur le grand lit. Il avait fixé Quatre, attendant une quelconque explication. Le petit blond avait soupiré et s'était assis en bout de lit, à l'opposé de Heero. Il avait commencé par lui expliquer tout : sa qualité d'Archange, son choix de s'exiler sur Terre…Mais il était Quatre…Harahel n'était plus…

Un lourd silence avait fait place après la bonne heure d'explications. Quatre avait été nerveux…Il pensait que Heero allait partir et le laisser seul…Mais finalement, le Japonais était resté et l'avait doucement pris dans les bras.

« Comme tu as dû souffrir de ne rien nous dire » avait dit Heero en serrant Quatre contre lui avec tendresse.

C'était vrai, Quatre avait souffert durant tout ce temps passé avec eux. Comment dire aux personnes qui étaient devenues les plus importantes à vos yeux, que vous êtes un Ange. Alors il avait tu son secret…mais la visite inopinée de ses amis ailés avait tout détruit.

Mais dans un certain sens, Quatre était content de le leur avoir dit…Maintenant, il n'aurait plus de secret. A cette pensée, le petit blond se sentit plus léger, plus serein…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le calendrier accroché au mur du couloir. Ce soir serait la Nuit du Nouvel An…Il espérait que Uriel et les deux autres pourraient repartir avant. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, ils les garderaient et ils partageraient cette nouvelle année ensemble.

Quatre passa dans le salon en silence. Il regarda sur le canapé et vit que Mikael dormait paisiblement. Quatre sourit à ce tableau…C'était si rare de voir le Maître des Puissances aussi calme, un peu comme Duo.

Le petit blond ramassa la couverture qui était par terre et la reposa doucement sur son ami. Ce dernier remua et marmonna quelque chose ressemblant fort à un « mon frère… ». Quatre fronça doucement les sourcils avec une certaine tristesse…

Mikael souffrait-il toujours à cause de son frère ?

Il passa ensuite dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Son regard s'attarda dehors : un vent digne d'un cyclone, soufflait et emportait toute la neige. Le blond ne voyait même plus la petite cabane qui était pourtant à 15 mètres du chalet. Ce n'était pas près de s'arranger…

_Heureusement qu'on a fait les grosses courses avant de venir !!!_ pensa Quatre en mettant la cafetière en route.

- Bonjour, fit Trowa en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Trowa, fit Quatre avant que son regard ne s'illumine un peu. Raziel !!!

- Harahel, sourit nerveusement le châtain.

- Appelle-moi Quatre veux-tu, le sermonna doucement l'Arabe. Assis-toi, je te sers du thé ?

- Euh…oui, répondit timidement le chef d'_Anima Mundi_.

Raziel attrapa une chaise mais Trowa prit la même que lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent…aigue-marine contre émeraude…Ne sachant pas pourquoi, le châtain rougit. Il prononça un « pardon » à peine perceptible et prit une autre chaise.

Trowa le regarda en souriant…C'est que ce petit Ange était à croquer. En effet, Trowa se mit à le détailler : des cheveux courts et châtains, de la même longueur que Quatre mais avec une frange plus abondante. Il y avait de magnifiques reflets blonds faisant comme une couronne autour de sa tête. Raziel avait de grands yeux bleus, devenant gris avec le mauvais temps mais avec un tel éclat !!!! Les traits de son visage étaient fins et délicats mais semblaient être graves par moment.

Quatre les regarda avec un petit sourire. Trowa semblait avoir flashé sur son ami angélique et cela faisait plaisir au petit blond. Raziel était quelqu'un de bien…

Mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il entendit un gros bâillement comme si quelqu'un se décrochait la mâchoire. Quatre se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

C'était Mikael. Sa chevelure rouge était encore plus en pétard que de coutume et ses yeux gris verts étaient à moitié ouverts. Le petit dragon bleu que le Maître des Puissances avait de tatouer de la joue jusqu'au torse, semblait plus vivant que son propriétaire.

- B'jour, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

- As-tu bien dormi, Mikael ? demanda Quatre alors que les deux autres le suivaient du regard sans lâcher leur tasse.

- Mouais, répondit le rouquin en attrapant un bol de riz dans le frigo.

- Mikael, déclara alors Quatre en hésitant. C'est à Wufei et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que

- J'veux pas de ton truc infâme !!!! lança Mikael en désignant la tasse de thé. Je veux du solide.

Pendant que Quatre essayait de dissuader Mikael de manger le petit déjeuné de Wufei, Heero, Uriel et Duo débarquèrent dans la cuisine. Les deux pilotes s'assirent autour de la table juste à côté de Raziel alors qu'Uriel préférait rester debout.

- Tu sais que tu fais nain à côté d'Uriel, lança Duo en parlant à Quatre.

- Duo…s'il te plaît, marmonna nerveusement Quatre sans avoir réussi à éviter que le bol ne se retrouve dans le micro-onde.

- Nan, c'est vrai !!! continua le natté. Il est même plus grand que Trowa !!!!

- Je suis l'Archange de la Terre, répondit posément ledit grand. Je dois représenter mon élément.

- Mon beau sapin…roi deAIIIEEUUUUH !!!! pleura Duo alors que Heero venait de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

Mais bizarrement, lorsqu'il regarda Uriel qui le fixait, comme étonné par sa remarque, il avait l'impression de voir un arbre majestueux. L'Ange de la Terre devait faire dans les deux mètres, sa peau était mate, ses longs cheveux d'un magnifique brun, quant à ses yeux…ils étaient plus verts encore que ceux de Trowa, comme une jeune feuille sous le soleil d'été. Duo trouva alors que Uriel était vraiment beau…

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Maxwell, lança Wufei en entrant quelques secondes après la claque. Peut-être seras-tu moins embêté.

- Bonjour Wuffy !!! brailla l'Américain pour se venger de la remarque.

- Maxwell, je t'ai déjà dit que QUI M'A PRIS MON BOL !!!! s'emporta-t-il en regardant dans le frigo.

Le Chinois tourna ses onyx vers la troupe. Trowa, Raziel et Heero buvaient tranquillement leur thé et café, ne s'occupant guère de ce qui se passait autour. Duo le fixait comme s'il attendait de trouver la réponse et de pouvoir se marrer. Uriel était adossé au mur de la cuisine, les bras croisés mais le regard tourné vers Duo. Tandis que Quatre…il souriait nerveusement et semblait marcher comme un crabe pour cacher quelqu'un.

Wufei entendit un « Scronch…scronch… », bruit clairement identifié comme étant celui d'un mangeur de riz. Pas de doute, pensa le Chinois, cela ne pouvait être que cet arrogant aux cheveux rouges. Wufei se décala et se planta devant le petit blond.

- Pousse-toi, Winner, fit-il avec autorité.

- Wu-

Mais le Chinois avait légèrement bousculé son ami pour se retrouver face à l'Ange de Feu. Ce dernier était tranquillement installé sur le comptoir et mangeait le bol de riz. Se sentant épié, il tourna son regard vers un Chinois visiblement furax.

- Eh ! Fei, délicieux ton riz !!! lança-t-il joyeux.

- C'EST WUFEI !!!! ESPECE DE DEMEURE !!!!! gueula le Chinois.

Mikael écarquilla les yeux. Wufei tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine sans même avoir mangé. Les autres avaient tous le regard fixé sur l'Ange aux cheveux de feu…incrédules.

- C'est quoi son problème ? demanda l'Ange en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Mon dieu…, souffla Quatre en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Il est mort, répondit Mikael avec un grand sourire. L'Ange Salvateur l'a dégommé avec la Tour de la Création !!!

- Pardon ? fit Trowa en avalant de travers.

- Il voulait nous détruire et détruire la Terre en provoquant Ragnarok, dit doucement Raziel en rougissant sous le regard de Trowa. L'Ange Salvateur n'a fait que ce qui devait être fait…pour notre bien à tous.

- Alexiel ? s'étonna Quatre en repensant à l'Ange rebelle.

- Non, Sétsuna Mudô, sa réincarnation, fit Uriel en levant ses yeux verts sur Quatre.

- Quand je te disais que je ne croyais qu'au Dieu de la Mort, lança Duo l'air sérieux sous les regards étonnés de Raziel et Uriel.

- Bon, ben j'ai bien mangé !!!! lança Mikael en sautant du comptoir. Mais je vais m'occuper ailleurs moi !!!

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui…c'était hallucinant de voir comment Mikael arrivait à passer du coq à l'âne même quand la conversation était très sérieuse…

Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'était la réaction de Wufei. Le Chinois était moins « conciliant » avec Duo quand ce dernier le cherchait mais là, face à Mikael, il n'avait quasiment rien fait…

* * *

Wufei essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer…Comment ce type pouvait-il le faire sortir de ses gongs aussi rapidement alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que de la veille ?

La respiration du Chinois était forte et accélérée…il serrait les poings de rage…

Il arriva dans la grande véranda qui faisait face à ce qui aurait dû être une grande plaine mais avec la tempête, on ne voyait que le tourbillon de neige. Il s'appuya violemment sur la rambarde qui se trouvait avant la baie vitrée.

Ses cheveux défaits lui tombèrent sur le visage alors qu'il baissait la tête pour se calmer. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le vent qui hurlait dehors.

Ce type…ce Mikael était pire que Duo !!! Et pourtant, Wufei s'étonna à s'imaginer ses yeux gris vert…ils étaient d'un tel éclat…d'une telle fougue…mais aussi tristes, comme envahis d'une immense solitude inavouée…

- Excuse Mikael, Wufei, fit une voix derrière lui. Il n'est pas habitué à vivre en communauté…enfin, il n'a jamais fait d'effort, il faut l'avouer…

- Winner ? s'étonna le Chinois en fixant le reflet du blond sur la vitre.

- Mikael est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert à cause de son frère…, avoua Quatre en s'accoudant à côte de son ami. La trahison de Lucifel a été un drame pour lui…

- Pardon ? déclara le Chinois en levant ses onyx vers son vis à vis. Tu veux dire que

- Lucifer est le frère jumeau de Mikael, lui répondit Quatre. Enfin, ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter tout ça…Tu restes là ?

- Hn, répondit le Chinois en fixant un point invisible dans la neige.

- Dommage, sourit Quatre. Trowa a eu le malheur de proposer une partie d'échec…

- Et ?

- Raziel s'est proposé et Trowa prend une raclée phénoménale !!!! rit le petit blond comme un petit enfant.

- Ton ami Uriel est bizarre !!!! lança Duo en débarquant à son tour. Il est sous le grand sapin, collé au tronc !!!

- Dehors ? s'étonna Wufei.

- Là ! montra Duo en pointant son index vers un grand sapin vert près du porche.

- Uriel est le protecteur de la Nature, leur dit Quatre. Il a toujours fait cela. Il ne te laisse pas insensible !!! sourit Quatre en fixant Duo qui se mit à rougir.

- C'est que…, bafouilla le natté. C'est vrai qu'il est très beau et

- Trop calme à ton goût !!! se moqua gentiment Wufei.

- Si NON !!!! Enfin…bah vous m'embrouillez avec vos bêtises !!!!! râla Duo tout rouge. Bon je vais me laver !!!!

Wufei et Quatre se mirent à rire doucement alors que Duo s'en allait retrouver les autres dans le grand salon avant de monter au premier.

Leurs yeux fixèrent à nouveau l'Ange de la Pénitence. Uriel était debout contre le tronc de l'arbre, les yeux fermés comme concentré à écouter ce que l'arbre lui racontait.

Wufei s'excusa auprès de Quatre et décida d'aller dans sa chambre. Le calme lui ferait du bien. Le petit blond se retrouva donc seul, à regarder son ami angélique.

Le vent soufflait violemment dehors, emportant la neige avec lui mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Uriel. Mais, comme s'il se sentait épié, il tourna ses yeux vers Quatre avant de se diriger vers la porte de la véranda.

Quatre lui ouvrit gentiment la porte-fenêtre et son ami entra, époussetant toute la neige qu'il avait sur son long manteau noir et sur sa longue chevelure.

- Tu n'as pas froid dehors ? demanda Quatre en lui prenant son manteau.

- Un peu, répondit Uriel en s'accoudant à la rambarde. Mais cela ne me dérange pas.

- La tempête ne semble pas vouloir se calmer, lui indiqua le petit blond.

- Je suis de ton avis, assura l'Ange de la Pénitence. Harahel…je suis navré pour ce qui s'est passé…

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien, fit Quatre en soulignant ses paroles par un geste de la main. C'est oublié…de toute façon, je voulais leur en parler…et appelle-moi Quatre !!!

- Tu as changé, Hara-Quatre, se reprit Uriel en souriant.

- Tu trouves ? s'étonna Quatre. Enfin, cela doit être la présence de Heero qui

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda ledit Heero en entrant.

- Que j'avais changé depuis mon départ du Monde Céleste, lui répondit Quatre avec un sourire tendre. Grâce à toi…

- Vous nous enlevez un excellent conseiller, Monsieur Yuy, lui avoua Uriel.

- On peut se tutoyer et appelez-moi Heero, lança le Japonais en prenant Quatre par la taille.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Quatre alors que Heero l'embrassa tendrement.

- Trowa essaie encore de gagner contre Raziel, commença par dire le Japonais en souriant. Wufei est dans sa chambre, Duo prend un bain et Mikael, je ne sais pas.

- J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises, annonça Quatre en soupirant.

Les trois se regardèrent un moment. Dehors, le vent hurlait, emportant neige et branchage. Uriel laissa les deux amants seuls et alla au salon.

Heero fit pivoter légèrement son amant pour se retrouver face à l'océan azuré de ses yeux. Il leva sa main et remit en ordre les mèches blondes de Quatre.

Il arrêta son mouvement en voyant des larmes perler le long des joues roses de son amant. Pourquoi Quatre pleurait-il ? A cause de ses amis angéliques ? Pourtant, ils en avaient parlé tous les deux et Heero lui avait pardonné ce petit secret…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda alors le Japonais en levant le menton de Quatre.

- Je t'aime tellement, Heero, pleura alors Quatre en se blottissant contre son amant. Quand j'étais Harahel, je me sentais si seul…je suis descendu sur Terre pour fuir cette solitude…Mais je me suis encore trouvé seul, avoua le petit blond alors que Heero lui caressait le dos pour le rassurer.

- Je suis là, murmura doucement le Japonais. Chut…

- Quand je vous ai rencontrés, quand je T'ai rencontré, continua Quatre. J'ai senti mon cœur battre comme jamais…je me sens tellement bien avec toi, dans tes bras…je ne veux pas de mon ancienne vie…je veux vivre ici, comme toi…avec toi…

- Moi aussi, répondit Heero. Mais que crains-tu ? Uriel t'a dit que tu pouvais rester, qu'ils s'en sortiraient sans toi…

- Je sais, avoua le petit blond. Mais je sais aussi qu'il dit cela pour ne pas m'accabler…Je vais devoir y retourner…

Il leva son visage vers son amant. Quatre savait qu'il devrait suivre Uriel et Raziel pour refaire la République. Mais il reviendrait, il ne voulait pas laisser Heero…

Ledit Heero lui sourit alors tendrement avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser…

* * *

Duo était allongé dans l'eau chaude du bain. Quelle joie de pouvoir ne rien faire, rester là, dans cette eau chaude, tranquille…

Il tenait un livre en main. Il avait défait sa longue natte et cette dernière flottait dans l'eau, formant comme un rideau autour de lui. La baignoire des chambres était très spacieuse et ronde, le natté avait donc beaucoup de place…

- _Si vous êtes né entre le 11 et le 15 Janvier_,, commença-t-il par lire. _Votre ange gardien est Harahel, Archange, dont le nom signifie : « Dieu qui connaît toutes choses »_

Duo attrapa la grande brosse et se frotta la plante des pieds sans lâcher le livre. Il avait pris un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque, pour connaître un peu mieux l'Ange qu'était Quatre.

_Harahel__ soutient les individus possédant assez de courage pour toujours trouver une raison d'espérer, assez d'ouverture d'esprit pour ne pas céder à l'intolérance. Harahel permet de regarder les évènements avec assez d'humour et de recul pour ne pas pleurer ou désespérer…_

Le natté se frotta alors le dos. Il connaissait bien Quatre, c'était son meilleur ami. C'est vrai que d'avoir appris que c'était un Ange, l'avait un peu étonné, attristé que son meilleur ami ne lui en ait pas parlé mais il s'était dit que Quatre avait eu une bonne raison.

_Au quotidien, l'ange Harahel permet de rassembler ses idées et de les diriges vers un but déterminé avec précision. Il combat l'éparpillement et la superficialité. Harahel donne le don de l'arithmétique, le sens des affaires et le goût de la spéculation et du jeu. L'être qu'influence Harahel est généralement passionné par les sciences. Cet ange, associé au soleil, a la maîtrise sur le corps féminin et la fécondité il protège les femmes enceintes et les parturientes. Lorsque l'on invoque l'ange Harahel, on lui demande son soutien pour prendre du recul au moment des épreuves tout en restant très lucides face aux évènements. A sa manière, Harahel combat le fatalisme._

Duo posa le livre sur le rebord de la baignoire, mais il finit par dégringoler sur le sol. Le natté s'était mis à rire. Il se laissa couler dans l'eau chaude pour se rincer les cheveux de la mousse qu'ils avaient. Il resta quelques secondes sous l'eau, fixant le plafond…Ses longs cheveux bruns flottant au-dessus de ses yeux…

Dommage, Quatre était l'Ange Gardien des Capricornes…Lui était Gémeaux…enfin, il ne connaissait pas trop sa date de naissance mais c'était à cette période que le Père Maxwell l'avait trouvé, alors il en avait fait sa date de naissance…

Harahel ne ressemblait pas tellement à Quatre…Quatre était Quatre et Duo le prenait comme il était et pas comme ce qu'il avait été…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se redressa et se mit debout. Il mit une jambe dehors pour attraper la serviette posée sur le lavabo. Sa main avait agrippé le rebord de la serviette quand…

* * *

Un bruit sourd et un craquement puissant sortir Heero et Quatre de leur petit nuage. Les deux amants, se tenant toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir…

- WINNER !!! cria Wufei en débarqua avec une longue torche. C'était quoi ?

- Je crois que quelque chose à couper le courant et

- PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! fut le seul mot « poli » que trouva un natté dans sa salle de bain.

- Ça, fit Heero en haussant les sourcils d'un air amusé. C'est Duo.

- Uriel, fit Quatre en regardant l'Ange de la Terre entrer avec une bougie. Tu peux aller voir ce qu'il a ?

- D'accord, répondit le grand Brun.

- Wufei, déclara Heero en attrapant sa veste. Tu viens avec nous vérifier le compteur.

- Et nous ? demanda Raziel en débarquant.

- Vous réunissez les torches et bougies pour le cas où !!! sourit Quatre en prenant manteau et écharpe. On revient vite !!!

Raziel et Trowa se regardèrent un petit moment et ils allèrent fouiller toutes les pièces à la recherche de torches et bougies. Ils tombèrent sur Mikael. Ils lui firent signe de venir les aider…Après de gros soupirs de « j'ai pas envie », il finit par aider ses deux amis.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ils revinrent dans le salon avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Mikael s'affala sur le canapé avec l'intention de ne pas bouger et de rester devant le feu. Trowa attrapa la première bougie et l'alluma. Il la tendit alors à Raziel pour qu'il la mette quelque part.

Le petit Ange prit l'objet mais il se tendit lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Trowa. Heureusement qu'il faisait quasiment noir parce qu'il aurait eu honte de savoir que Trowa le voit aussi rouge…C'était étonnant comment Trowa faisait réagir Raziel…c'était comme lorsqu'il avait rencontré Chatiel dans les bas fonds du monde Céleste. La jeune fille l'avait vraiment touché en plein cœur…Trowa lui ressemblait par bien des égards…

- Tu la poses ta bougie ou faut que je t'aide !!!! lança sarcastiquement Mikael les pieds et bras balans.

- Euh…non…ça va !!! rougit Raziel en déposant la bougie dans un coin du salon pour ensuite aller en prendre une autre.

Mais alors qu'il posait la deuxième, la lumière revint dans le salon. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas étouffés par le vent violent. Ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas.

- Le compteur principal est mort, annonça Heero en se décapuchonnant. On a branché l'auxiliaire.

- On va devoir limiter les usages, continua Wufei en enlevant sa doudoune. Sinon, nous n'aurons plus d'électricité.

- Donc bougies pour les chambres et le salon, déclara Quatre alors que Heero l'aidait à enlever son manteau. Longue torche pour tout le monde…on laisse la cuisine avec la majorité du courant ainsi que le compteur d'eau.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais pas dû venir !!! râla Mikael qui s'était mis debout.

- On t'a jamais dit de venir, s'emporta Wufei en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Wufei…, murmura Quatre.

- Mais quoi c'est vrai !!! dit Wufei qui était pourtant très calme en temps normal. Il débarque de nul part, nous gonfle et il se plaint après !!!

- Mais il va se la fermer celui-là !!!! gueula Mikael avec un regard de braise.

- C'est sans doute à cause de ton idiotie que ton frère vous a trahi !!!! lâcha Wufei d'un ton cinglant hors de lui sans raison.

- WUFEI !!! s'indigna Quatre.

Mikael fixait le Chinois avec un regard noir. Il se sentait bouillir…cette dernière phrase lui avait fait mal…Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle sous le regard inquiet de Raziel et Quatre.

Le Chinois avait les poings serrés…Comment ce type pouvait le rendre aussi furax en un rien de temps ? Il ne vit pas le regard plein de reproches de Quatre, ni des trois autres…Il prit la porte menant à la véranda et s'y enferma…

La journée s'annonçait extrêmement tendue…Et ce n'était qu'à peine midi…

Quatre alla faire le repas avec Heero. Raziel proposa une partie d'échec à Trowa, leur faisant penser à autre chose…Ils s'installèrent donc près du feu vu que la lumière était restreinte…

* * *

Uriel tournait sa bougie un peu partout pour trouver Duo. Mais sans lumière, il aurait qu'en même trouver le natté. En effet, ce dernier était en train de jurer dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait.

L'Ange de la Terre le trouva par terre, dans la salle de bain, en train de se frotter la tête après une chute mémorable sur le carrelage à cause de la coupure.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Uriel en l'aidant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel !!!! hurla le natté en se mettant debout.

- Un arbre a craqué et a fait exploser le compteur, lui répondit Uriel qui n'avait pas vu la tenue d'Adam de Duo.

Quand cela fut fait, et malgré la faible lueur de la bougie, il tourna le regard ailleurs, vers un point invisible dans le noir. Duo tâtonna le sol à la recherche de sa serviette et la ceignit à sa taille dès qu'elle fut dans sa main.

- Y'a plus de lumière ? demanda-t-il en tournant son regard améthyste vers Uriel.

- Seulement ça, répondit le grand brun en rougissant.

- Heureusement que j'en ai tout un attirail dans ma piaule !!! s'emporta gaiement Duo.

Uriel suivit le natté dénatté jusqu'à sa chambre (qu'il avait prêté à Uriel et Raziel) et il attendit que Duo est fini son bordel. Le brun posa des bougies aux endroits stratégiques de la chambre et, avec celle d'Uriel, il les alluma toutes, faisant baigner la pièce dans une douce lumière.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Uriel vit que Duo était vraiment beau. Le natté avait sa longue chevelure brune défaite, cascadant dans son dos et sur ses épaules, prenant une teinte de miel sous les bougies. Son torse pâle était lisse et musclé. Ses épaules n'étaient pas carrées mais juste ce qu'il faut.

Soudain, Duo, dos face à Uriel, fit tomber sa serviette et attrapa son short et un T-shirt. Uriel se détourna vivement…

Il entendit Duo enfiler ses habits pour ensuite se diriger vers le lit. Il n'osait pas se retourner et fixer le natté.

Bizarrement, Duo ne disait rien…d'après ce qu'en avait vu Uriel, Duo était un sacré bavard…mais là, rien…L'Ange tourna doucement la tête. Il découvrit Duo, en short et T-shirt trop grand pour lui, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Le jeune homme tenait une brosse dans les mains et se débattait pour défaire sa longue chevelure.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Uriel lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide…A peine sa phrase terminée qu'il la regretta…Duo s'arrêta dans son élan et posa ses améthystes sur Uriel, très étonné…Il vit alors Uriel faire marche arrière…pourquoi ?

- Je veux bien, répondit Duo avec une timidité inhabituelle.

Uriel stoppa dans sa marche. Il venait de lui dire oui…L'Ange ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Il n'était pas adepte de la coiffure…il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait proposé son aide au jeune homme…

Mais il avança vers le lit alors que Duo se poussait un peu. Chacun s'assit à son aise. Duo tendit la brosse à son vis à vis derrière lui. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux, sauf Quatre que Duo avait proclamé « Coiffeur-Natteur Personnel » de sa personne. Et pourtant, il laissait cet homme prendre ses mèches unes à unes et les démêler. Son cœur se serrait à chaque touché…

Il essayait de ne pas se crisper quand Uriel effleurait la peau de son épaule qui dépassait du T-shirt. Duo ne pouvait éviter les petits frissons…c'était comme s'il agissait comme un gamin.

Uriel sentait les cheveux de Duo comme de fins fils de soie entre ses doigts. Ils étaient si doux même mouillés…c'était étonnant comment le simple fait de coiffer Duo rendait Uriel étrangement bien. Il avait une soudaine envie d'emmêler les cheveux du natté et de les démêler encore et toujours…Puis effleurer la peau de son épaule…c'était tout aussi doux…Un petit contact doux et chaud…

* * *

Quatre était assis au bout de la grande table, dans le salon. Trowa et Raziel se faisaient face. Ils attendaient les autres pour commencer le repas.

Heero entra alors, soufflant un peu de consternation. Il s'approcha de Quatre et poussa la chaise avant de s'asseoir.

- Ils ne viendront pas, répondit le Japonais alors que Quatre lui prenait la main. Wufei est en train de méditer et Mikael de se calmer…

- Eh bien ! soupira Quatre. Nous mangerons sans eux…

- Quat-chou !!!! cria Duo cheveux au vent en dévalant l'escalier. Tu feras ma natte, s'il te plaît !!!

- Tu as réussi à démêler tes cheveux tout seul ? s'étonna Quatre en voyant son ami arriver.

- Non, c'est Uriel qui m'a aidé !!!! sourit Duo en s'installant à côté de Trowa. Quoi ?

Tout le monde hormis Quatre avait le regard braqué sur lui…Jamais ils n'avaient vu Duo avec les cheveux défaits, même Heero qui avait partagé sa chambre avec l'Américain pendant un année durant la guerre. Ils savaient que sa natte était longue…mais pas au point que ses longs cheveux lui arrivent sous les fesses…

- QUOI ???? répéta Duo mal à l'aise sous les regards de bovins.

- C'est…t'as de beaux cheveux, dit seulement Heero.

- Ah ! Merci ! sourit Duo en s'asseyant.

Quatre sourit et adressa un regard espiègle à l'Ange de la Terre qui se mettait face à Duo. Le grand Brun rougit légèrement…

* * *

Wufei ouvrit les yeux. Il était assis en tailleur au milieu de la véranda. Face à lui, une bougie était allumée, laissant un peu de lumière dans la pièce.

Dehors, le temps était toujours aussi apocalyptique. Le vent était encore plus puissant.

Le Chinois approcha du poste radio et tourna le bouton. Ça grésillait pas mal mais il put trouver la chaîne d'infos locale.

_« Une violente tempête de neige s'est abattue sur les Alpes suisses,_ indiqua le journaliste._ De plus, nous devons informer qu'une terrible avalanche a fermé le Col du Grand St Bernard et donc qu'il est impossible de sortir de la chaîne. Les monts du Grand Combin, de Cervin et de la Rose sont donc bloqués. Mais des équipes seront mises sur pieds dès que la tempête sera calmée… »_

Wufei soupira…il ne manquait plus que ça…

_« Nous conseillons à la population de rester chez elle et de faire attention car il y aura de nombreuses coupures d'électrichrrrrgrchrgrchhhrrrr »_

Wufei coupa la radio qui s'était mise à trop grésiller et qui lui bousillait les tympans. Il regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était déjà 14 heures…cela faisait deux heures qu'il était là…

Il prit la porte menant dans une des autres grandes pièces du chalet. C'était là que Quatre avait fait installer une petite salle pour la fête du Nouvel An. Il y avait fait mettre de longues tables pour le buffet…Certes, ils ne seraient que tous les cinq…enfin ils auraient dû être tous les cinq…mais Quatre avait voulu faire un Nouvel An mémorable…

_Pour sûr que ça va être mémorable_, pensa Wufei en entrant dans la pièce. Mais il s'arrêta, coupé dans son élan…Il y avait quelqu'un devant.

C'était Mikael…Il était assis par terre, genoux remontés contre son torse, ses bras entourant. Il fixait le feu allumé dans la cheminée.

Wufei hésita à avancer…Il se doutait que l'Ange de Feu était de mauvais poil et lui en voulait à mort…Y'avait de quoi, Wufei ne le connaissait pas et il l'avait accusé d'être la raison de la trahison de Lucifer…pas très diplomatique…Le Chinois se résolut donc à vouloir repartir…

- Tu crois t'en tirer indemne ? lança Mikael sans même le regarder.

- Mikael, fit Wufei. Je...je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas dire ça mais c'est que...

- Tu es un guerrier, tu as un sabre, commença par dire le Maître des Puissances en s'approchant du feu. Eh bien, battons-nous et on sera peut-être quitte !!!!

Wufei le regarda avec étonnement…L'Ange lui proposait un duel, à la loyale…Il fit marche arrière et retourna prendre son sabre. Il acceptait le défi de Mikael.

- Où est ton arme ? demanda Wufei en se mettant à deux mètres de lui.

- Le Sabre de Feu se trouve dans son élément, dit Mikael en plongeant la main dans les flammes.

Le Maître des Puissances grimaça un peu alors que les flammes léchaient sa peau. Il savait faire apparaître son sabre sans faire ça mais il voulait montrer à ce type qui il était !

Wufei retint son souffle et sentit presque la morsure du feu sur sa propre main…Avec surprise, il vit un sabre d'une longueur impressionnante sortir de l'antre enflammée. Le Sabre était aussi grand que son propriétaire, sa lame s'élargissait vers le haut et le manche était une grosse croix. Son sabre ressemblait à un cure-dents à côté de celui de Mikael…

Ce dernier se redressa complètement et tint le sabre derrière lui. Il fixa le Chinois avec un regard de défi…

Puis, dans un mouvement trop rapide pour un homme normal, les deux sabres se frottèrent l'un à l'autre dans de petites gerbes d'étincelles. Le combat venait de commencer.

Leurs échanges étaient rapides et puissants et Wufei se savait en infériorité mais il ne se laisserait pas intimidé par ce type aux cheveux rouges. Il paraît les coups de Mikael tout en étudiant son ennemi.

Au bout de bien bon un quart d'heure de combat, Wufei qui commençait à fatiguer face à la puissance déchaînée que représentait Mikael, trouva une faille et mit fin au combat. En effet, il avait remarqué que Mikael tournait trop son sabre quand il fonçait sur lui, alors par un habile mouvement, il avait réussi à déstabiliser Mikael et à faire enlever le sabre de ses mains.

L'arme tomba dans un bruit sourd, à leurs pieds et Mikael se retrouva allongé par terre, le sabre de Wufei sur sa gorge et le Chinois à moitié sur ses genoux redressés.

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, lui dit Wufei avec sincérité. Je m'en excuse !

- Je veux pas de tes excuses !!!! vociféra Mikael en pleurant de rage. Et Merde !!! fit-il en mettant ses poings devant ses yeux comme pour stopper les flots. Tu peux pas comprendre !!! Mon frère, j'avais confiance en lui et il M'A TRAHI !!!! cria Mikael. Il a trahi ma confiance, il m'a pris ce que j'avais de plus cher…et tu me sors que c'est de ma faute !!!! Tu ne connais rien de moi !!!

- Alors raconte-moi, lui dit doucement Wufei. Je…je voudrais te connaître, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien…Mikael…

Ce dernier enleva ses mains de ses yeux mouillés. Il regardait Wufei avec surprise…

Quoi, il voulait le connaître ? Mais pourquoi ?

Wufei regarda l'Ange. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Wufei baissa davantage la tête…

Mikael ne bougeait plus. Il voyait Wufei s'approcher de lui…

Wufei ferma les yeux…il ne savait pas pourquoi…

Mais ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de l'Ange…

Mikael ne comprenait pas…

Wufei appuya davantage ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis…Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Son souffle était court et accéléré…

Les lèvres de Mikael étaient douces et chaudes…Mais tout devint froid et il se cogna la tête contre un mur…

Mikael l'avait éjecté…Il regardait le Chinois avec un étrange regard. Ce n'était pas de la colère…Plutôt de la surprise et un peu de…timidité ?

- Je…je suis désolé, dit Wufei en s'asseyant contre le mur. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, déclara-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage. Mais j'en avais envie…, rougit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Mikael continua à le fixer…Puis, sous l'étonnement de Wufei, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire, juste à écouter le feu crépiter et à regarder leurs sabres étendus par terre…

- Mon frère était super respecté chez nous, commença par raconter Mikael en fermant les yeux. Je l'admirais comme un dieu !!!

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Wufei en tournant son visage vers Mikael.

- Il est allé voir Dieu dans l'Eténémaki et là, tout a changé…

Mikael continua son récit sur la noire destinée de son frère et de ce qui c'était passé il y a peu dans l'Eténémaki, la Tour de la Création.

Heero et Quatre sourirent en voyant le mignon petit tableau. Ils fermèrent la porte sans faire de bruits et retournèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de ce soir.

- On dirait que ça te fait plaisir ?!! dit doucement Heero en attrapant son amant pour le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser.

- Oui, répondit Quatre tout sourire. Mikael est quelqu'un qui a besoin qu'on l'aime…il a trop souffert à cause de Lucifer et Wufei prendra soin de lui…

- Mais ils ne sont pas encore ensembles !!! souligna le Japonais en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Mais si Mikael n'a pas réagi violemment au baiser et qu'il se confie à Wufei, reprit Quatre en riant. C'est bien parti pour…

- Oops !!! fit Raziel en débarquant dans la cuisine. Pardon…

- Ce n'est rien, sourit Quatre sous l'étreinte de Heero. Il y a un problème ?

- On voulait savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide, répondit Uriel en arrivant.

- Mais je crois que non, se moqua gentiment Trowa en posant un plat sur la table.

- QUATREEEUH ! brailla Duo en débarquant. Ma tresseuuuuh !!!!

Le petit blond souffla et fit signe à Duo de s'asseoir sur la chaise. Le natté s'exécuta et attendit patiemment que les doigts experts de Quatre se mettent en cadence.

Uriel regardait son ami avec attention. Malgré ses longs cheveux, Uriel ne les tressait jamais…Il les attachait très rarement. Les laissant plus souvent cascader sur son épaule.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Duo sauta pieds joints de la chaise et tourna la tête pour faire bouger sa natte. Elle lui battait à nouveau les reins.

- Merci, mon ange !!!! sourit Duo en repartant comme un gamin dans le salon.

- Il est impossible, soupira Quatre en se frottant le visage.

- Tu le remarques à peine ? ironisa Heero. Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui l'a eu un an dans les pattes…

- Fais-nous pleurer, Heero, rit Trowa.

- Ferme-la, Barton, répondit Heero en roulant des yeux.

- Susceptible maintenant !!! rit encore plus Trowa avant de se prendre un torchon dans la tête. Bon, si vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, on va vous laisser finir.

- Trowa !!!! s'indigna faussement Quatre alors que le brun s'en allait en riant.

Raziel et Uriel se retirèrent aussi, sans trop avoir compris la conversation, sauf peut-être que Trowa se moquait de ses amis. Il était tout juste 15 heures et vu le temps, les trois anges allaient rester ce soir donc, il fallait faire le repas d'un régiment !!!

* * *

Etant donné que Quatre 'avait pas besoin d'aide, Uriel entra dans la petite bibliothèque. L'Ange était étonné de la taille de ce chalet…une vraie maison de campagne avec tous les équipements !!!!

Il y avait des bougies de partout dans la pièce, on pouvait y voir clairement sans problème. Uriel écarquilla les yeux en voyant Duo. Le natté était debout sur une chaise, à sautiller pour attraper quelque chose en hauteur.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il alors.

- MERDEUUUUH !!! hurla Duo en sursautant et dégringolant de la chaise.

Uriel se précipita pour le rattraper. Il tenait Duo par derrière, bras sous les aisselles du natté, la tête de ce dernier contre son ventre.

Duo leva les yeux vers Uriel. Il le voyait à l'envers à cause de sa position. Il rougit et se remit très vite debout même si les bras de Uriel étaient très confortables.

- Merci, sourit nerveusement Duo.

- Si je ne t'avais pas fait peur, répondit Uriel gêné. Tu ne serais pas tombé…

- T'fassons, rit Duo. Je serais sans doute tombé…la chaise tenait par miracle.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je voulais attraper ce livre là-haut !!! fit Duo en désignant un petit livre rouge.

Uriel se rapprocha et monta sur la chaise. Du haut de ses deux mètres, il pouvait prendre l'objet sans problème.

Il mit pied à terre et tendit le livre à Duo. Ce dernier était entre Uriel et les étagères de la bibliothèque. Il faisait une bonne tête et demi de moins que Uriel. Les deux étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Les bougies jouaient sur leurs visages, faisant briller les améthystes de Duo d'un magnifique éclat.

Duo se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds, il approchait son visage de celui de Uriel. Ce dernier sentit les mains de Duo sur sa longe veste, elles le tiraient doucement à lui. Il baissa la tête, sa longue chevelure cascadant sur son épaule.

Puis il sentit le contact doux et chaud des lèvres de Duo. Bizarrement, il se laissa aller…

Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de Uriel et pressa davantage ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis. C'était impensable…et pourtant vrai…

Uriel sentit alors la caresse de la langue de Duo sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, il s'ouvrit à cette dernière, lui laissant l'accès de sa bouche. Leurs langues se mirent à jouer avec celle de l'autre…

Uriel passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, remontant doucement ses mains sur le dos pour le caresser. Duo lâcha alors le livre qu'il tenait toujours…passant ses doigts dans la brune chevelure de son Ange…

Ils se détachèrent, le rouge aux joues mais le regard brillant. Uriel caressa avec tendresse la joue de Duo, les yeux dans le vague. Ce dernier finit par poser sa tête sur le torse de Uriel en passant ses bras autour de lui.

- Uriel ? fit doucement Duo.

- Hum…

- Ça va en étonner plus d'un, continua Duo en se serrant contre l'Ange. Mais tu es la deuxième personne que j'embrasse…surtout après aussi peu de temps…

Uriel resserra sa prise sur Duo. Il posa sa tête sur celle de son compagnon. Il se sentait si bien, là…

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit le natté en levant les yeux vers les émeraudes de Uriel. C'est que tu m'as plu dès que je t'ai vu et que…je ne te connais que depuis hier et pourtant, je peux pas me passer de toi…ça doit te paraître bizarre…

- Non, répondit Uriel en souriant avec tendresse. Je ressens la même chose…et c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Duo sourit à cette remarque et prit à nouveau les lèvres de son ange en otage…

En à peine une journée, Duo était tombé amoureux de l'Ange de la Pénitence. Sans le connaître, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer…Il se sentait bien et protégé dans les bras de l'Ange.

* * *

La télé étant hors d'usage, Trowa s'allongea à moitié sur le canapé et se mit à bouquiner.

Le feu crépitait toujours dans l'antre de la cheminée, dispersant une douce chaleur dans la pièce.

Mikael et Wufei avaient disparu depuis le matin Heero et Quatre s'occupaient du dîner de ce soir et ne voulaient pas d'aides Duo était quelque part, sans doute avec Uriel et Raziel…il n'en savait rien.

Trowa était donc tout seul, au calme et il aimait cette atmosphère. C'était tellement reposant, le vent dehors soufflait fort mais cela en devenait presque mélodieux…

Il ne se sentait pas s'endormir doucement. C'était si calme et il était si bien, entouré de cette douce chaleur…

A un moment, il sentit qu'on mettait quelque chose sur son corps. Sachant, grâce à ses réflexes de soldat, qu'il y avait quelqu'un près de lui, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et attrapa le poignet de la personne.

- Il ne fait pas froid, dit-il en levant ses émeraudes sur Raziel.

- Tu tremblais un peu, se défendit le petit Ange en rougissant alors que Trowa se redressait.

Le Français sourit doucement mais ne lâcha pas le poignet de sa victime. Il le tira vers lui, forçant Raziel à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le petit Ange était plutôt gêné mais il se laissa faire. La légère pression qu'exerçait Trowa sur son poignet, le rendait tout chose…

Les grands yeux verts de Trowa le fixaient avec intensité. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise et il tourna ses aigues-marines vers le livre qui était à côté de Trowa.

- Jean-Louis Fetjaine, lut doucement Raziel. _Le Crépuscule des Elfes_[1]…C'est bien ?

- Assez, répondit Trowa qui avait lâché le poignet de Raziel. Cela parle d'Elfes, de guerres entre différentes races…Cela reprend beaucoup la mythologie celte.

- J'aime lire aussi, déclara timidement Raziel en posant le livre sur ses genoux. Mais j'ai arrêté quand la Guerre a commencé…

- Vous avez des livres…Là-Haut ? demanda Trowa avec hésitation sur le lieu.

- Beaucoup !!! sourit Raziel ce qui provoqua un ratage de battement de cœur chez le grand Brun. Maître Zahikel avait une belle bibliothèque !!!! Même s'il était aveugle, il avait de nombreux ouvrages !!!! continua le jeune homme avec une lueur intense dans le regard. Il voulait que je lui fasse la lecture, avoua-t-il.

Le silence s'installa alors que Raziel regardait le livre avec attention. Il n'avait plus parlé de son père depuis longtemps…Oui, L'Ancien Maître des Trônes était son père, même si Zahikel ne le lui avait jamais dit, même après l'avoir appris au bout de tant d'années, Raziel le savait d'instinct…C'était ce que les yeux ténébreux de son Maître mourant qui lui avaient confié…

- Maître Zahikel…c'est lui qui m'a sauvé d'une vie de cobaye…, déclara doucement Raziel. Les Anges n'ont pas le droit d'aimer, d'avoir des enfants encore moins…Les I-Children sont des enfants du Pêché, raconta Raziel en serrant les poings. Certains de ces enfants ont des dons…on les appellent Aïons, ils sont drogués, étudiés…réduits à l'état de légume…Je suis un Aïon et Maître Zahikel m'a rendu la vie…

- Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, répondit Trowa en s'approchant un peu.

- Il est mort suite à l'amputation de ses ailes, dit Raziel la voix nouée. C'est pour l'honorer que j'ai accepté de prendre sa place à la tête d'_Anima Mundi _!!!!

A nouveau le silence régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Le feu crépitait allégrement dans son antre, les flammes dansaient telles des nymphes avec leurs couleurs joyeuses. Trowa fixait Raziel avec intensité…

Le petit Ange avait les yeux rivés sur le feu, faisant luire ainsi ses belles aigues-marines. Ses cheveux châtains clairs prenaient une si joli teinte alors que le reflet des flammes jouait sur sa tête.

Trowa posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Raziel. Ce dernier se tendit légèrement mais se détendit presque aussitôt…Le Français le fit glisser doucement vers lui pour le serrer doucement dans ses bras.

Bizarrement, Raziel se laissa faire et agrippa la chemise de Trowa en se blottissant davantage contre lui. Cela était étrange, il se sentait tellement bien et protégé dans les bras de ce jeune homme…

Raziel ferma les yeux. Trowa faisait glisser sa main sur sa chevelure, avec une douceur infime. Le Français sentit alors le petit Ange relever la tête. Il sentit le doux contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser plutôt timide.

Trowa se sentit vide lorsque son vis à vis se détacha de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Raziel. Ce dernier était de profile, le Français pouvait deviner la rougeur de ses joues. Cela le fit sourire tendrement. Il leva la main et caressa avec douceur la joue du châtain.

Raziel tourna son visage vers Trowa qui avait toujours la main sur sa joue. Il lui sourit doucement. Il baissa sa tête pour la poser sur l'épaule du brun.

Trowa passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé. Raziel osa passer son bras droit sur le torse de Trowa. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, se sentant enfin en sécurité et au calme depuis fort longtemps…

* * *

Quatre était en train de mettre la crème pâtissière dans les choux tandis que Heero s'occupait de mettre des œufs de Lumps sur les petits toasts. Le repas était assez simple : beaucoup de toasts et autres amuse-gueules et des pâtisseries à volonté. Il y aurait aussi quelques fruits de mer. Le repas serait donc un immense buffet.

Ayant terminé son dernier toast, Heero fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à Quatre, l'attrapant au passage pour le faire asseoir sur lui.

- HEY !!!!! râla le petit blond de cette vile attaque. Voilà, il est raté celui-là !!!!! bouda-t-il.

- Délicieux, fit Heero en mangeant ledit choux à la crème raté.

- HEYYYY !!!! C'est pour ce soir !!!! s'indigna Quatre. Pas touche !!! fit-il en donnant un petit coup de cuillère sur le nez de son Japonais.

- Merci, râla Heero alors qu'il se retrouva avec de la crème sur le nez.

- Oops !!!! Pardon !!! rit Quatre. Attends, je te nettoie ça, fit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Quatre se retourna pour faire à moitié face à son amant et embrassa le petit bout de nez barbouillé de crème. Quatre glissa ses mains sous le sous-pull de Heero et commença une petite série de caresses.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, marmonna Heero alors que Quatre l'embrassait.

- Pourquoi ?!! bouda doucement Quatre. Ca te plait pas ?

- Oh que si, répondit Heero avec un petit sourire en coin que Quatre connaissait bien. Mais si tu n'arrêtes pas, je sens que le dîner ne va pas se finir…[2]

- Et alors ? déclara Quatre en remontant ses mains sous le sous-pull. Y'a personne dans la cuisine.

- Oui, répondit Heero en barbouillant le nez de Quatre de crème pour le nettoyer ensuite par un petit baiser. Mais

- Dis Quatre on peut AHHH !!! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne voulez personne pour vous aider, s'exclama Duo en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Je te l'avais dit, soupira Heero alors que Quatre passait en mode crevette. On ne peut jamais être tranquille quand Duo est dans la même maison que nous, dit-il en voyant le natté s'indigner de cette remarque.

- T'es méchant, Hee-chan, pleura-t-il faussement. C'est même pas vrai !!!!! bouda-t-il en allant se blottir dans les bras de Uriel.

A ce moment-là, Quatre leur sourit d'une façon qui mit mal à l'aise les deux bruns. Quatre s'était bien douté que Duo avait un faible pour l'Ange de la Pénitence, le contraire étant aussi assuré…Mais de là à ce qu'ils se casent aussi rapidement…Le petit blond se doutait aussi que Trowa avait tenté sa chance avec Raziel, son empathie le lui confirmait quand il se concentrait sur l'un des deux. Apparemment, l'enfermement et la promiscuité favorisaient les approches.

- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda alors Quatre.

- On venez voir s'il n'y avait pas besoin d'aide, répondit doucement Uriel. Vous faites tout le travail alors qu'on ne fait rien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le petit blond. Allez plutôt trouver les autres et commencez à installer les affaires dans la salle.

- Oki Doki, Quat-chou !!!! répondit Duo en s'enfuyant comme un voleur.

- Ah…celui-là, soupira Quatre en riant doucement. Uriel ? fit-il à l'adresse de l'Ange qui allait rejoindre Duo. Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

- Je vous laisse, déclara Heero.

- Non !!! fit Quatre en l'attrapant par la main. Tu peux rester, termina-t-il en souriant.

Uriel alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de la cuisine alors que Quatre se mettait sur le comptoir et Heero contre ledit comptoir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit hormis celui du four et du vent toujours plus violent dehors.

- Duo s'est vite attaché à toi, commença par dire Quatre.

- Hm, répondit le grand brun en rosissant un peu.

- Et toi aussi, souligna Heero.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas le faire souffrir, non ! Laisse-moi continuer, le coupa Quatre avec force. Je vais t'expliquer la situation, reprit doucement Quatre. Duo a beaucoup souffert, il est orphelin de guerre, il a vu les êtres qui lui étaient chers mourir, dit-il avec gravité. La personne qu'il aimait plus que tout est morte l'an dernier suite à un accident, Hilde est morte dans ses bras, avoua Quatre le cœur serré.

Heero et lui repensèrent à cette affaire. Ils étaient partis tous fêter l'anniversaire de Hilde. Elle les avait emmenés dans un petit restaurant et après, ils devaient aller en boîte. Mais, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la grande rue commerciale de L2, un type armé avait déboulé devant eux et avait tiré partout. Ils avaient réussi à le maîtriser mais une balle perdue s'était logée dans Hilde. Duo avait couru vers elle mais c'était trop tard. Elle mourut quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Cette nouvelle plongea Uriel dans une longue réflexion…Qui aurait cru que ce petit diablotin au grand sourire pouvait avoir autant souffert…

- Quand Duo aime, reprit Quatre en fixant Uriel. Il se lance corps et âme. C'est cela qui le fait souffrir si ça tourne mal.

- Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, répondit Uriel. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je tiens à lui…

- Mais tu vas devoir le laisser ici, dit Quatre. Le Monde Céleste n'est pas un endroit pour un mortel.

- Alors je resterais, annonça Uriel en fixant les deux amants. Tu vis bien sur Assiah…pourquoi pas moi ?!

- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, déclara Quatre. C'est tout…

Quatre sauta du comptoir et retourna sur ses choux à la crème, faisant ainsi comprendre à Uriel que la discussion était finie pour le moment. Le Japonais tourna son regard vers l'Ange, lui aussi exprimait le même sentiment de protection envers le natté.

Uriel les laissa seul et alla dans le couloir. De là, il entendit les hurlements de Wufei et l'éclat de rire de Duo. C'était un rire de gamin, le genre de rire que l'on écouterait toute sa vie.

Uriel entra dans la salle où la petite fête aurait lieu et se prit une grosse guirlande en papier crépon dans la tête. Il attrapa l'objet et regarda les garçons. Raziel, Trowa et Wufei plaçaient des genres de longs portes bougies dans chaque recoin de la pièce.

Quand à Duo et Mikael…ils étaient debout, l'un à l'opposé de l'autre, l'air complètement innocent mais les mains cachant quelque chose.

Uriel s'approcha de Duo. Le natté le regarda avec ses chibi eyes. Le grand brun s'arrêta devant lui, à quelques pas seulement. Duo avait toujours son air innocent et Uriel le regardait, impassible.

L'Ange de la Pénitence leva ses mains et commença à nouer la guirlande autour de la tête de Duo. Le natté émit une bruyante protestation mais Uriel le fit taire avec un simple baiser.

- T'es mignon comme ça, Maxwell !!!! rit Wufei en posant une bougie. Un vrai œuf de Pâques !!!

- Ferme-la, Wuffy !!!! râla puérilement Duo avant de s'étouffer de rire. Bien fait pour toi !!!!!!!

- C'est chaud !!!!!! cria Wufei alors qu'il venait de se brûler avec la bougie.

- De vrais nuls, marmonna Mikael en avançant vers eux. Laissez faire les pros !!!!

Il leur demanda de bien vouloir « se barrer de devant les bougies » installées et il passa devant chacune, la main au-dessus des mèches, et les alluma d'un seul mouvement. En deux minutes, toute la salle se retrouva baignée dans la douce lumière des bougies.

- Tu pouvais pas le faire avant ? grogna Wufei en se frottant le côté de la main qui avait été en contact avec le feu.

- J'aurais pu, sourit Mikael alors que Wufei lui assainit un coup sur la nuque. Aieuuh !!!!

Trowa et Raziel se mirent à rire. Le brun vint derrière le petit Ange et le serra contre lui avec tendresse. Raziel avait sursauté mais il profitait à présent de l'étreinte.

Duo eut alors le malheur de provoquer la chute de Wufei à cause de la guirlande de crépons qui traînait par terre. Wufei courut après le natté dans toute la pièce sous les regards amusés des autres.

- Je vois que tout est prêt, fit Quatre en entrant avec Heero.

- Comme tu es mignonne, Duo !!! se moqua Heero en voyant l'œuf de Pâques.

- Je te rappelle Réléna !!!! fit Duo en se penchant vers Heero en battant des cils pour imiter ladite jeune fille.

- Duo no Baka, grogna le Japonais en tirant la natte de Duo.

Ce dernier alla se cacher derrière la grande taille de Uriel. Le natté se pencha sur le côté et tira la langue à Heero. Puis il passa ses bras autour de la taille du grand brun et le serra contre lui.

- Je vais m'habiller !!!! lança-t-il alors.

- Bonne idée, répliqua Quatre avec un grand sourire.

Les G-Boys sortirent mais avant, Duo fit un petit signe du doigt à Uriel. Le grand brun, pensant que le natté voulait lui dire quelque chose, se pencha et Duo lui vola un baiser avant de partir en riant.

Les trois Anges restèrent seuls dans la pièce baignée de la lumière des chandelles. Mikael alla s'asseoir contre un mur, son sabre de Feu à côté. Il posa sa tête contre le mur…

Raziel et Uriel s'assirent sur le canapé poussé sur le côté. Ils tournèrent leur regard dehors. Le vent ne faiblissait pas et la neige tourbillonnait dans un ballet incroyable.

- Est-ce que nous avons bien fait de venir ici ? demanda soudainement Raziel. Non pas que je regrette mais…quand la tempête sera calmée nous

- Devrons retourner Là-Haut, le coupa Mikael avec mélancolie.

- Hm…, fit Uriel pensif. Enn'rao ne peut pas diriger seul Hadès…et nous sommes des Anges Majeurs…

- Je ne veux pas rentrer, déclara Raziel en balançant sa tête en arrière. Je me sens bien ici…

- Moi aussi, répondit Mikael en fixant le feu. Mais on va devoir rentrer…

- On trouvera bien une solution, déclara Uriel en mettant sa longue chevelure sur le côté.

Les Anges arrêtèrent là leur conversation. Aucun ne voulait partir, ils se sentaient bien ici, auprès des jeunes hommes…

Au bout de quinze minutes, les garçons revinrent dans la salle.

Il était déjà 20 heures. Trowa et Quatre amenèrent les plats. Duo aidait de Raziel allèrent chercher la chaîne hi-fi et les CD alors que Heero et Wufei s'occupèrent de mettre le courant dans les prises de la salle, pour pouvoir mettre en route le matériel.

Tout fut installé rapidement. Le buffet avait été placé et Duo se rua littéralement dessus comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Il y avait quelques bouteilles d'alcool et le reste était des jus de fruits.

Une heure après, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne enfant, chacun discutait avec l'autre alors que Duo tentait désespérément de se trouver un partenaire pour danser. Après une vague de « non » soit catégorique soit gêné, le natté se résolut à danser seul. Il avait choisi un CD de dance et avait commencé à se déhancher de façon sensuel. Il s'était mis au milieu de la salle.

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement. Certes, les G-Boys l'avaient déjà vu dansé mais là, c'était tout particulièrement attirant. Peut-être était-ce les bougies qui donnaient aux cheveux de Duo cette couleur de miel et de feu à la fois, ou alors les reflets dansant sur son visage puisque le reste du corps était recouvert d'un jean noir moulant, d'un débardeur noir et d'une chemise marine. Mais le natté était enivrant…

Aimant attirer l'attention, Mikael se sentit légèrement mis de côté, notamment par Wufei. Comme pris de jalousie, il s'élança vers Duo, bousculant un peu le Chinois qui le regarda alors.

Duo fixait Mikael avec ses améthystes. L'Ange de Feu se plaça devant lui alors que Duo lui souriait. L'Ange de Feu se mit alors à danser. Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds : Mikael dansait super bien.

Ses mouvements fluides se complétaient avec symbiose à ceux de Duo. La petite tresse de cheveux rouges flottait à côté de sa tête, faisant comme une flamme.

Les deux garçons dansaient en rythme avec la musique. La veste en cuir de Mikael lui tombait un peu, dévoilant son épaule droite et son débardeur noir trop grand pour lui. Pour Duo aussi, sa chemise lui glissait et laissait voir ses deux épaules blanches, contrastant avec la noirceur de ses habits.

Alors que la musique continuait, le natté à moitié natté se décala, sans arrêter ses pas, et alla prendre un verre en y mélangeant vodka et orange. Il passa devant ses amis et, d'un habile geste des bras, il remit sa chemise en place.

Uriel ne le lâchait plus des yeux…Un Ange…Duo ressemblait à un Ange…il sentit alors deux bras le tirer vers le bas et s'enrouler autour de son cou. Deux lèvres au goût d'orange se posèrent sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il se laissa doucement faire.

Quatre se mit à rire doucement alors que Heero qui se tenait derrière lui, l'embrassa dans le cou. La musique changea…se faisant plus lente…plus douce…

- NON !!!! cria Wufei derrière eux. Mikael !!! NON !!! Je ne

- Allez, fit l'Ange de Feu avec un sourire espiègle.

- NON !!!!! s'indigna le Chinois alors que Mikael le traînait au centre de la pièce pour danser.

- J'vais pas te bouffer !!!! rit l'Ange.

Wufei le regarda avec suspicion…Il n'aimait pas danser surtout devant les autres. Mais le regard de son vis à vis finit par le vaincre et il se laissa faire. Il fut bien content de voir que Trowa amenait un Raziel plutôt gêné et hésitant à leurs côtés. Heero invita Quatre, le petit blond ne se fit pas prier et, avec une joie non-dissimulée, il attrapa la main de son amant.

Duo s'était collé à Uriel, prenant ses bras pour ses faire un cocon protecteur. Il souriait comme un bienheureux tout en buvant son verre de vodka orange.

- Je fais une pause, déclara Duo alors que Quatre lui lançait un regard inquisiteur. J'ai chaud !!!!

Uriel baissa les yeux et commença à se détacher de Duo. Mais les mains de Duo restèrent accrochées à ses avant-bras. Le natté leva la tête et fixa Uriel avec ses améthystes.

- Si tu t'en vas, je vais avoir froid, fit-il en pleurant faussement.

- Je croyais que

- Tu croyais mal, lui dit Duo en souriant tendrement.

Le natté se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Uriel à l'envers. Il se remit ensuite correctement dans les bras de l'Ange. Ils profitèrent de ce petit moment pour regarder les autres.

Raziel se débrouillait plutôt bien. Trowa le menait comme une jeune mariée. Par moment, le brun déposait un petit baiser sur les lèvres du châtain. Ce dernier réagissait en devenant tout rouge ce qui faisait sourire Trowa encore plus.

Mikael avait laissé Wufei retourner s'adosser au mur, après une vaine tentative de lui montrer les rudiments de la danse. Mais l'Ange de Feu ne se laissa pas faire et alla enquiquiner le Chinois, sous les regards amusés de Heero et Quatre, parfait petit couple de la soirée.

La soirée se passait bien finalement. Duo et Mikael se livraient à un petit duel de « celui qui tombe avant l'autre a perdu » en enchaînant les verres. Vers minuit moins dix, et après un bon paquet de verres, Duo qui était déjà bien gai, attrapa une bouteille vide et la tint comme un micro. Il s'était mis debout au centre de la salle alors que la chanson commençait…

D'abord comme un bruit d'hélicoptère. Puis un tempo plus rapide se fit…

Puis Duo se déhancha en chantant de sa belle voix…

**BREAK MY DESTINY NO TEARS & LIE**

**Kono**** natsu wo**

**Kono**** yume wo**

**Jounetsu**** no suppada de**

**Uketomeru**** kono machi de**

**MAKE MY HISTORY GET CHANCE & TRUTH**

**Kurushimi**** wa osorenai**

**Sono**** saki no kotae wo Kimi ni tsutaetai kara...!!**

Ses améthystes brillaient de mille feux, l'alcool les rendait si brillantes…si étincelantes…

La voix de Duo s'élevait dans la pièce, masquant celle de la chanteuse…

**Meguriau**** "guuzen" wa akutibu na "hitsuzen"**

**"Akirame no ruupu" koete tokihanatte "TO-KI-ME-KI-!!"******

**Sougen**** wo doko made mo akogare dake oikaketa**

**Ano**** hi no niji no kioku yomegaeru yo Ima**

Le natté avançait dangereusement vers ses amis. Sa démarche de félin était accentuée par des clins d'œil alors qu'il chantait.

Puis, il se détourna avant de sauter sur la chaise et d'entamer le refrain tout en s'agitant sensuellement.

Les autres le fixaient, toujours médusés par le spectacle que leur offrait Duo.

**BREAK MY DESTINY NO TEARS & LIE**

**Mada**** nani mo owaranai**

**Yureugoku**** mirai to**

**Kimi**** dake wo mitsumete 'ru**

**MAKE MY HISTORY GET CHANCE & TRUTH**

**Kurushimi**** wa osorenai**

**Sono**** saki no kotae wo**

**Kimi**** ni tsutaetai kara...!!**

A chaque refrain, le natté ondulait tel un Démon de la danse.

Il se mit alors debout sur la table et continua sa danse, sa chemise marine lui tombant davantage, sa longue natte tournoyant autour de lui.

**Shakunetsu**** no kaze ga mau**

**Biru**** no mure samayou**

**Mitasarenu**** omoi daku hito wa kyaraban**

**"Shinkirou" tsuranuite kakenukeyou SURVIVAL!!**

**Yaketsuku**** mune no kawaki KISS de uruoshite**

Toujours sur sa table, Duo s'était accroupi pour mieux fixer son auditoire. Raziel le fixait avec gêne. Mikael qui avait aussi un peu abusé de l'alcool, le regardait en riant et en hurlant « un Strip !!!! » sous le regard étonné et confus de Wufei.

Trowa souriait en tenant Raziel dans ses bras. Heero et Quatre étaient aussi enlacés et regardaient leur ami avec grand intérêt. Et Uriel…il était tout simplement sous le choc tellement Duo l'étonnait…

Le natté leur fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner sur sa table pour le refrain…

**BREAK MY DESTINY NO LOSS & PAIN**

**Mada**** nani mo owaranai**

**Yureugoku**** mirai to**

**Kimi**** dake wo mitsumete 'ru...**

**MAKE MY HISTORY GET LUCK & LOVE**

**Kyou**** yori mo**

**Dare yori mo**

**Kagayaite**** itai yo**

**Kizutsuite**** mo ii kara...!!**

Duo arrêta de chanter et se mit à se déhancher, tenant toujours sa bouteille-micro devant lui. Dansant presque avec elle.

La musique était toujours aussi rapide…

**Umarekawarou******

**Yasei**** no daichi**

**Hadashi**** de odoru**

**Azayaka**** na yoake ni**

Le complet avait été plus doux, plus sensuel...

A nouveau une coupure où Duo ondulait doucement.

La musique était telle qu'avec ses cheveux presque défaits, Duo semblait flotter. Les bougies ajoutaient à cette impression d'aquatique.

**BREAK MY DESTINY NO TEARS & LIE**

**Mada**** nani mo owaranai**

**Yureugoku**** mirai to**

**Kimi**** dake wo mitsumete 'ru**

**MAKE MY HISTORY GET CHANCE & TRUTH**

**Kurushimi**** wa osorenai**

**Sono**** saki no kotae wo**

**Kimi**** ni tsutaetai kara...!!**

(Two Mix, _Beat of Destiny_)

Duo acheva le refrain en sautant littéralement dans les bras d'un Uriel qui n'en revenait pas. Le natté laissa tomber la bouteille dans les mains de Quatre et il écarta les bras en criant en « Tandiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!!!!!! ». Il était presque tout débraillé, sa chemise tenait à peine à ses bras, sa longue natte était presque défaite et partait dans tous les sens mais il avait dans le regard un petit quelque chose qui fit fondre l'Ange…

Mikael, aussi bourré que son collègue, était parti dans un fou rire incroyable. Wufei était à côté de lui, essayant de le faire tenir en équilibre mais, après un mouvement brusque de l'Ange, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux. Le Chinois râla mais Mikael lui prit les lèvres en otage et cela calma de surprise le grognon.

Raziel aussi était d'humeur guillerette après avoir bu seulement deux petits verres de vodka orange. Sous l'étonnement d'un Français arrosé au jus d'orange pur, le petit Ange s'était mis à le couvrir de petits baisers papillons.

- HEY !!!! VENEZ VOIR !!! lança Quatre en les faisant tous sursauter.

- Quoi ?!!!! demanda Heero en l'attrapant par la taille.

- La tempête, fit Quatre en souriant. Elle s'est arrêtée !!!!

- C'est vrai çaaaaah !!! brailla Duo toujours dans les bras d'Uriel. Ya plus d'vent et on voit mêmeuuh le cieleuuuh !!!! dit-il bien gai et arrosé.

Tous étaient collés à la véranda et regardaient le ciel. Durant toute la fête, ils n'avaient pas fait attention au temps. Ils n'y avaient même plus pensé en fait…Mais tout s'était calmé et le ciel était dégagé, comme par miracle.

Le ciel était donc revenu à ce bleu nuit magnifique, la Lune était haute et pleine, berçant le paysage avec sa douce lumière éclatante. Les étoiles étaient visibles à présent.

Puis Raziel explosa d'un petit rire cristallin alors que de petits flocons de neige tombaient doucement dehors. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait de la neige…la tempête n'étant pas trop une chute de neige…

Trowa se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça tendrement alors que le petit Ange souriait en plaquant son visage contre la vitre pour mieux regarder.

Wufei sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait la main. C'était Mikael qui s'était calmé à la vue de ce joli spectacle. Le Chinois sourit doucement et attrapa avec douceur la main chaude de l'Ange.

Duo était comme Raziel, un vrai gamin collé devant la vitrine. Il s'extasiait devant les petits flocons qui étaient comme de la dentelle qui tombait dans une petite valse. Uriel était fasciné par le spectacle, Duo était un vrai émerveillement pour lui. En un peu plus d'un jour, il avait découvert de nombreuses facettes du jeune homme aux yeux d'améthyste.

Heero tourna son regard vers l'horloge. Il resserra son étreinte autour de Quatre et lui murmura à l'oreille un « Bonne Année, _tenshi_! »

Quatre lui répondit par un sourire radieux et un baiser tendre. Puis il se retourna alors que Heero calait sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et regardait le spectacle.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Uriel sentit un corps chaud contre lui. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit Duo, les cheveux complètement défaits, allongé à côté de lui, un bras autour de son torse.

Le grand brun sourit tendrement. Vers 4 heures du matin, ils étaient tous allés se coucher et Duo qui s'était endormi dans les bras de l'Ange de la Terre alors qu'il le montait dans sa chambre, s'était tellement accroché à lui que Uriel n'avait pas voulu le lâcher.

Il passa une main amoureuse dans la longue chevelure brune du jeune endormi. Ce dernier ronronna doucement ce qui fit rire Uriel. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant que Duo ne se mette en boule dans les draps et la couette, essayant de récupérer au maximum de la chaleur.

Uriel se leva et descendit sans faire de bruit. Il trouva Mikael et Wufei allongés sur le canapé du salon. Les deux dormaient tranquillement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il découvrit Heero, Quatre et Raziel.

Le grand brun regarda par la fenêtre et vit un soleil radieux pointer le bout de son nez. La neige tombait encore mais plus doucement. Il n'y avait plus de vent. Il revint s'asseoir près de Quatre. Ce dernier lui tendit une tasse de café.

- Si vous voulez rester encore un peu, commença par dire Quatre. Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Merci, fit Raziel en souriant nerveusement. Mais on va devoir remonter…

- La République doit être restaurée, annonça Uriel le regard terne.

Quatre regarda Heero. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement, il le soutiendrait dans toutes ses décisions quelles qu'elles soient.

- Je remonte avec vous, fit Quatre. Mais juste le temps de tout remettre en place !!! Ni plus ni moins !

- Merci, Harahel, dit Uriel.

Le reste du « petit-déjeuné » se passa dans un silence pesant. Personne ne voulait remonter…

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Uriel remonta dans la chambre où Duo dormait. Il entra sans faire de bruit mais ne trouva personne.

Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il frappa avec hésitation à la porte. Duo ne répondit pas mais Uriel entra quand même.

Il trouva le jeune homme, cheveux défaits, allongé dans l'eau chaude. Il fixait le plafond avec un regard perdu.

- Tu vas repartir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix triste.

- Oui, répondit Uriel en s'approchant.

Duo lui tourna le dos alors que l'Ange s'accroupissait à ses côtés. Uriel passa une main tendre dans la longue chevelure de l'Américain.

- Mais je reviendrais, assura-t-il.

- Quand ? s'emporta le jeune homme en se retournant, provoquant des éclaboussures et des remous dans l'eau.

- Six mois, tout au plus, annonça l'Ange.

Duo l'entoura alors de ses bras mouillés. Il le serra contre lui, il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Uriel sourit tristement en lui caressant sa longue chevelure.

- Harahel vient avec nous, dit-il en serrant Duo. Duo ?

- Hm…

- Regarde-moi, fit-il en obligeant le natté à le fixer. Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- OUI !!!!! dit Duo avec énergie. Ne pars pas…

- J'ai des choses à régler Là-Haut, répondit Uriel en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts. Si je veux rester avec toi, reprit-il avec sérieux. Je dois transférer mes fonctions d'Ange Majeur à un autre…

- Tu

- Chut…, fit Uriel avant de l'embrasser.

Uriel reprit Duo dans ses bras. Il devait retourner dans le Monde Céleste pour remettre la République en route, la stabiliser pour de bon et là, il demanderait à être relevé de ses fonctions d'Ange Majeur afin de pouvoir venir vivre sur Terre…Tout comme Harahel l'avait fait…

Duo avait compris le sacrifice que Uriel allait faire pour lui. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, rater dans battements alors qu'il serrait contre lui celui qu'il aimait…

* * *

Devant le Chalet…

- Tu restes ici ? demanda Raziel à l'Ange de Feu.

- Hn, répondit-il en souriant. Ma présence est inutile Là-Haut et je vais tourner en rond alors

- Tu restes pour nous faire chier !!! s'emporta Wufei indigné par cette réponse.

- Mon petit Wuffy, va falloir me supporter encore longtemps !!!!! rit Mikael alors que Wufei l'engueulait.

- C'est beau l'amour !!! sourit Trowa en les regardant s'étriper.

Ils se mirent à rire alors que les deux concernés s'arrêtèrent net, rouges de confusion.

Raziel s'approcha de Trowa et lui mit un petit objet dans la main.

- Je reviendrais le chercher !!! dit-il en souriant.

Trowa regarda l'objet. C'était une magnifique petite étoile en argent, une aigue-marine était sertie au milieu. Trowa ferma la chaîne autour de son cou et embrassa un Raziel au bord des larmes.

Duo sauta au cou d'Uriel et l'embrassa avec force et amour. Puis, sans que l'Ange ait pu réagir, l'Américain était parti en courant dans la maison en criant un « Tu me le ramèneras dans six mois !!!!! ». Uriel resta bête sur le moment et porta la main autour de son cou où Duo avait mis sa chaîne en argent avec la croix que le Père Maxwell lui avait offert sur L2…

- Duo n'aime pas les « au revoir », l'assura Heero. C'est un grand sensible !!!

- J'avais remarqué, sourit Uriel alors que sa longue chevelure lui revenait sur l'épaule.

- Je reviens dans six mois, marmonna Quatre en prenant son amant dans les bras.

- Je sais, sourit Heero en l'embrassant. Fais attention à toi !!! dit-il en nouant la petite écharpe bleue autour du cou de Quatre. Et n'oublie pas

- Je sais, si je la perds, tu me tues !!! rit Quatre en tenant les bouts de l'écharpe.

Quatre se détacha de Heero et les trois Anges se mirent devant eux. Dans un délicat mouvement, une paire d'ailes leur apparut dans le dos…Heero regarda Quatre avec émerveillement…Oui, Quatre était bien un petit Ange, son petit Ange…

Les trois amis s'envolèrent avant de disparaître dans un petit tourbillon. Une plume tomba dans les mains de Heero. Ce dernier l'attrapa et la caressa doucement.

- Ben dis donc, fit Mikael en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Sacré Réveillon !!!!!

- C'est vrai, répondit pensivement Trowa.

- On se refait le même l'an prochain !!!! annonça l'Ange en s'emportant joyeusement.

- L'an prochain, on va au chaud !!!!! annonça Wufei en se frottant les mains gelées.

- T'es frileux, mon Wuwu ?!!!! se moqua gentiment Mikael. Tu veux que je te réchauffes !!!!!

Wufei le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts. Que voulait-il insinuer… ? Wufei commença à marcher en arrière avant de partir en courant. Trowa et Heero éclatèrent de rire en voyant Mikael courser un Wufei un peu paniqué à cette idée…

**OWARI**

**- Le 12 Décembre 2003 -**

**Eh bien…je l'aurais fini à temps… :D**

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié et que vous aurez passé un agréable moment avec les G-Boys et leurs amis ailés.**

**Bisous**

**Shalimar******

**#^__^#**

  


* * *

[1] Désolée, c'est que je suis en train de lire en ce moment et j'ai que ce bouquin sous les yeux !!! Mais si vous aimez les Elfes, le Cycle de Uter Pendragon et Arthur, je vous conseille cette petite trilogie ^__^ même si c'est un peu barbare… -_-O

[2] Mon dieu…si le lemon était autorisé…Quatre qui remplit les choux de crème et Heero qui fourre la dinde… OO MYGODMYGODMYGOD !!!!! Faut que j'arrête…Pas bon train de pensée !!!!!


End file.
